There are millions of closed incisions (surgical or non surgical) each year, that occur in settings ranging from office-based procedures and ambulatory surgical centers to traditional in-patient hospital settings. Post-procedural care of these incisions may vary, but can involve simple use of gauze, wraps and tapes. In addition, irrigation of the wound prior to closure and meticulous sterile technique has also been advocated. Wound infections following invasive procedures and surgeries presents a potential risk to patients that can be as high as 10% with abdominal surgeries, for example. Wound infections are a significant morbidity for patients, clinicians, and hospitals and can be costly to taxpayers and other payors. Patients with wound infections may need IV antibiotics, prolonged hospitalization, wound opening and dressing changes, and some go on to develop wound dehiscence and enterocutaneous fistulas. While pre-operative prophylactic antibiotics have been shown to decrease post-operative wound infection, post-operative antibiotics have not.